WRONG
by PinkLaLaBlue
Summary: Hidup dalam ketidakpastian dan hidup menjalani hubungan tanpa ikatan, apa ada manusia yang mau menerima dan menjalani itu semua?/FicPertama/BanyakTypo/HarapMaklum/DLDR/RnR
1. Chapter 1

**WRONG**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KHISIMOTO**

**Story by : PinkLalaBlue**

**DLDR, RNR.**

Orang tua? Teman? Keluarga?

Mungkin sebagian besar dari kalian…mungkin semuanya mempunyai tiga yang kusebutkan, tapi tidak denganku. Kalian pasti bertanya tanya kenapa aku berkata seperti ini, aku berkata seperti ini karna aku tidak mempunyai apa yang kusebutkan ini, Orang tuaku? Mereka sudah lama meninggalkanku, atau lebih tepatnya mebuangku, cih 'DIA' Mengatakan aku adalah anak yang lahir karna hubungan perselingkuhan dan ibuku menyerahkanku kepada 'DIA' benarkah? Benarkah aku diserahkan? Atau …..

…di jual?

**WRONG**

Suasana sunyi perpustakaan membuatku semakin terhanyut dalam bacaan yang kubaca, disinilah satu satunya tempat yang bisa membuatku tenang dan melupakan segala masalah yang sedang menghantuiku akhir akhir ini.

"A...ano sakura-san"

Tunggu..apa aku mendengar sesuatu?

"Sakura-san" aku menutup buku bacaanku dan membalikan tubuhku ke arah suara yg memanggilku

"Oeh.. Hinata-san? Ada apa?"

Anak dari pemilik Hyuga Grup ini? Aku menatapnya dengan wajah datar, ya dia berada di kelas yang sama denganku, kami tidak akrab hanya saling tegur sapa saat bertemu, ya hanya sebatas itu.

Kulihat wajahnya memerah, hei ada apa dengannya?

"e..e..to apa aku boleh meminjam buku catatan sejarahmu, aku ketinggalan jadi aku.."

Tanpa mendengarkan alasannya lebih lanjut aku membuka tasku, dan mengambil buku catatan sejarah yang ia inginkan "Ini…ambillah"

"Terimakasih, aku janji besok aku akan mengembalikannya" Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan berterimakasih padaku

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku, meninggalkannya yang tengah melihat isi catatanku.

Aku melihat di sekelilingku, jam pelajaran sudah usai ya 'mungkin' ini adalah waktu yang di tunggu oleh semua murid SMA yang mempunyai jadwal jadwal stelah pulang sekolah, entah itu berkencan, berbelanja, atau mungkin hanya ingin bersantai dan tidur di rumah, tapi tidak denganku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke tempat yang paling ingin kujauhi , tempat yang ingin kutuk tapi apa gunanya aku mengutuknya toh, juga aku tinggal disana.

"Tadaima" kataku dengan sangat pelan, untuk apa aku mengucapkan ini? Ya hanya ingin mengucapkannya saja, berharap ada yang menjawab? Hahaha yang benar saja, jika ada yang menjawab aku yakin itu adalah hantu yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan, aku memang tidak tinggal sendiri tapi apa 'DIA' mau menjawabku, aku tersenyum miris dan kembali melangkahkan kaki ke menuju kamar kecilku yang nyaman itu merebahkan tubuhku dan tidur di atas kasur, aku rasa itu adalah hal yang paling nyaman untuk saat ini.

''Ceklek"

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, melempar tasku ke sembarang tempat dan merbahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku yang bisa kukatakan empuk ini. Aku menatap langitlangit kamarku yang catnya sudah mulai pudar.

'Untuk apa ia menampungku?'

'Untuk apa dia mengasihaniku untuk hal seperti ini'

Untuk apa dia membesarkanku, membiayayi hidupku, memberiku tempat tinggal, kalau aku bilang dia hanya orang dermawan yang mau membiayayiku tanpa alasan? Hahaha jangan membuatku tertawa sekarang? Tentu saja dia punya alasan … 'ITU' adalah alasan yang sangat sangat besar kemungkinanya , Ia hanya pulang saat malam tiba hanya membawakanku makan malam dan memberiku uang untuk berbagai kebutuhanku dan pulamg saat dini hari, ya walaupun sesekali ia menginap untuk melakukan sesuatu padaku. Dia seseorang misterius yang menghidupiku selama 16 tahun ini tanpa tau apapun tentangnya, bahkan aku tidak tau apa dia sudah memiliki pacar atau istri.

Berbagai pertanyaan akhir akhir ini selalu muncul di kepalaku, awalnya aku tidak perduli selama dia masih membiayai hidupku, tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya tau kalau dia adalah seseorang yang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan, aku tidak tau apa jabatannya, tapi jika dilihat lihat sepertinya dia mempunya jabatan yang cukup penting? Apa dia pemilik perusahaannya ? Entahlah… itu semua masih belum terjawab.

Aku melirik jam dinding yang ada dikamarku, hmm pukul 8 malam? Sebentar lagi..

Aku turun dari tempat tidurku dan melangkah menuju pintu utama, membuka pintu dan aku menemukan pria itu berdiri menatapku datar.

Aku menggeserkan tubuhku untuk memberinya jalan masuk, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen yang sudah lama aku tempati brsama laki laki itu.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam?" Laki laki itu mencoba menghapus suasana canggung di antara kami.

"Ya" jawabku berbohong, sambil mengikuti langkahnya masuk ke dalam.

"Sakura"

"Ya"

Ia melangkah mendekat ke arahku, memperpendek jaraknya denganku ya… mendekat, mendekat sampai jarak di antara kami benar benar terhapuskan.

Dia memelukku mengelus helaian rambut softpink halusku dan mengecup… ya mengecup seluruh bagian wajahku dengan lembut.

"Bisakah malam ini aku bersamamu...hm?''

"Dengan senang hati tuan UCHIHA"

"Hn"

Dan pada saat itu, pertanyaanku kembali betambah…?

'Kapan dia akan bosan padaku'

'Kapan dia akan membuangku'

'Apa aku adalah pelacur simpanannya? Atau…

Aku adalah salah satu dari pelacur pelacurnya?"

Ia menangkupkan tangannya ke wajahku dan mencium bibirku, ciuman yang terasa menuntut dan kasar, aku reflek mengalunkan tangan ke lehernya dan meremas helaian ravennya, sambil mencumbuku ia membuka pintu kamarnya, kamar yang akan menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan kami malam mini.

Ya, Aku tau malam ini adalah malam panjang melahkan, malam panas yang tentu saja 'TERLARANG' yang akan ku lewati bersama seseorang yang jarak umurnya jauh di atasku.

Seseorang yang telah mengikatku dalam hubungan yang tidak sepantasnya ada, hubungan tanpa adanya kepasian, dan hubungan yang membuatku mengecap diriku sendiri sebagai salah satu manusa paling rendah di dunia ini. Ya 'DIA' UCHIHA SASUKE.

**Fic pertama setelah bertahun tahun jadi silent reader, ngeriview tanpa akun, buat akun dll**

**Dan sampai pada akhirnya NARUTO TAMAT hueeeeeeee, dan pada saat inilah saya baru berani ngepublish ff, maaf cerita dan penulisannya amberegul emeseyu bahrelwey bahrelwey**

**Berikan Review, Krisarnya di tunggu loh! **

**Makin banyak reviewnya, makin cepet updatenya! RnR ya  
><strong>

**HIdup SASUSAKU!**

**Sign, **

**PinkLalaBlue**


	2. Chapter 2

**WRONG**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DESCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY : PinkLalaBlue**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tik Tik Tik…

Detik detik demi detik berlalu, kulihat jam dinding yang tergantung rapi di atas pintu kamar sasuke,hmmm pukul 3 pagi? Sudah 2 jam berlalu 'kegiatan' yang kami lakukan, hahaha apa yang kami lakukan ini sudah lama terjadi, ya mungkin sudah sekitar satu tahun lamanya saat entah siapa yang memulai duluan dan tanpa kami sadari kami sudah terjebak dalam jurang penuh kegelapan tanpa tau cara untu kembali. Rasanya ingin sekali memutar masalalu, hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan, ya aku tau itu itu sangat sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan oleh manusia kotor sepertiku.

.

.

.

.

.

**WRONG**

**Flasback ON**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Dasar bocah sialan, apa yang kauperbuat ha?!"

Sakura hanya diam menahan rasa sakit yang didapatkannya dari pukulan anak anak panti asuhan yang mebullynya.

'Plak' satu tamparan dilayangkan dengan ringannya diarahkan kepada anak kecil bermarga Haruno itu, dan tanpa ditahan air mata menetes dan mulai mengalir dari kolam emerland itu…

Perempuan bernama Shion itu tidak hentihentinya mencaci maki Sakura karena Sakura tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu Shion sehingga air yang dibawa Shion tumpah ke lantai.

"Dasar tidak tau diri, masih untung diterima dipanti asuhan ini diberimakan gratis, aku dan anak anak yang lain bersusah payah meminta sumbangan dari rumah ke rumah dan tempat ketempat, sedangkan kau? Bersantai santai di sini! Dasar bocah sialan!"

Sakura masih tidak bergerming walau airmatanya sudah membentuk sebuah aliran sungai yang sangat deras hanya karna masalah sepele seperti ini ia sudah disiksa seperti ini. Shion melakukan ini semua juga karna hatinya yang iri melihat sakura hanya duduk duduk di bangku taman panti. Sakura tidak di suruh mengikuti anak anak lain member sumbangan karna ia memang ditugaskan untuk membersihkan dan membereskan panti, Sakura anak yang sangat rajin dan cekatan jika sudah bekerja ia dapat membereskan dengan cepat pekerjaanya, wajar saja ia dapat mendapat waktu istirahat yang lebih banyak sepadan untuk membersihkan seluruh isi panti tersebut.

"Kau memang tidak tau diri sialan, kau pantas….."

Shion hendak melayangkan satu tamparan lagi ke pipi ranum Sakura,

"Sudah cukup apa yang kaulakukan padanya…"

Seorang pemuda menangkap tangan shion dan menghempaskannya, pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arah shion yang sedang menganga tidak percaya, ia menarik tangan sakura "Ayo kita pergi" ia membawa Sakura keluar dari panti asuhan.

Sebelum pemuda itu ingin membawa masuk sakura ke dalam mobilnya Sakura berhenti dan menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman tangan pemuda itu "Kita mau kemana, kau siapa? Hiks hiks hiks… aku mau tinggal dengan siapa jika kau membawaku"

Sakura kecil itu menangis dengan kencang memikirkan nasib yang akan dialaminya setelah ini.

Pemuda itu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan gadis kecil bersurai softpink itu, ia mengelus rambut sakura dengan lembut "Kau akan ikut denganku, aku sudah meminta izin ibu panti untuk mengasuhmu. Kau tidak akan menderita lagi seperti tadi saat kau dipukuli oleh teman teman pantimu"

"Benarkah? Namammu siapa"

"Uchiha sasuke, sekarang aku yang bertanya siapa namammu?"

"Namaku Haruno sakura" air mata gadis kecil itu berhenti mengalir dan tergantikan oleh senyum ceria khas anak kecilnya.

"Nah sekarang kita ke rumahku, tempat dimana kau dan aku akan tinggal"

**Flashback Off**

**WRONG**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

Kalau diingat ingat, semenjak itu aku hanya mengikuti apa kata katanya dan tidak pernah bertanya apapun tetangnya, tapi rasa penasaran itu timbul semenjak aku menginjak usia 16 tahun aku mulai penasaran dan ingin tahu tentang seorang UCHIHA SASUKE. Sudah 7 tahun lamanya aku tinggal bersama Sasuke, tapi entah karena apa, aku tidak pernah bertanya apapun padanya tentang semua yang ada di pikiranku.

Kucoba untuk menggerakan tubuhku kesamping untuk melihat seseorang yang dari tadi melingkarkankan tangannya dipinggangku, aku melirik benda yang terletak di dekat lampu tidur, ponsel milik sasuke?

Aku menatap lama pada benda di atas lemari laci disebelahku, kuraih ponsel tersebut dan kusentuh ponsel milik sasuke dan jari jariku mulai membuka satu persatu isi pesan dari entah siapa hanya rasa penasaran dengan isi pesan mereka yang mengirim pesan kepada tuan uchiha ini..

Mataku terbelalak melihat salah satu pesan, hei bukan hanya satu tapi…

Ku buka percakapan mereka ku lihat dari atas sampai percakapan itu selesai, aku hanya tersenyum miris melihat isi pesan tersebut yang menujukan bahwa..

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Suara berat dan seksi itu sangat khas dan familiar di telingaku, aku hanya membeku dengan ponsel yang langsung ku sembunyikan di bawah bantal.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya sasuke lagi

"Seperti apa yang kau lihat" balasku dengan nada datar

"Hn"

Sasuke menariku dalam pelukannya ia mencium keningku lembut "Kau sudah membacanya bukan"

Sekali lagi mataku terbelalak, aku sangat tau apa yang sasuke maksud.

"Apa kau ingin tau lebih lanjut tentangku?"

Aku melepaskan pelukan sasuke lalu menatapnya dengan serius "Ceritakan padaku semua tentangmu , sudah cukup kau menjadi orang misterius bagiku"

"Hn…baiklah…

Tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku" sasuke membalas tatapanku dengan tatapan yang tak kalah serius

"Apapun, asal kau mau memberitauku apapun tentangmu dan jangan coba coba untuk berbohong Uchiha Sasuke"

"Dengarkan baik baik dan jangan pernah lari dariku…

….Pemilik dari Uchiha Corp, pria berumur 34 tahun yang sudah tujuh tahun mengenalmu dan hampir tiap malam bertemu dan bersama denganmu"

Sudah kuduga pria ini memiliki jabatan penting, dan wow pemilik uchiha corp, pantas saja ia bisa dengan mudah memberikan apartemen bagus dengan fasilitas lengkap, membiayai dan mengeluarkan uang yang entah berapa banyaknya yang ia berikan padaku selama ini.

"Dan satu hal sudah kau tau….

Sasuke berhenti melanjutkan kata katanya ia menarik tubuh polos sakura dari selimutnya mengecup bibirnya sekilas dan memeluk tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang pun itu ke pelukannya

…..Aku adalah seorang pria yang sudah memiliki anak"

"Dan memiliki keluarga, begitu?"

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar tebakan dariku

''hn, tidak sepenuhnya benar juga"

"maksudmu? Sakura mendongakan kepalanya untuk meminta penjelasan pada sasuke

"Lebih tepatnya, pernah sempat berkeluarga….

Apa itu cukup?" Sasuke mengusap punggung telangjang sakura dengan lembut

"Masih banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan"

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau mengadopsiku dari panti asuhan, seingatku kita tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya?, kenapa? Apa aku hanya sekedar pemuas nafsu bagimu?"

"Sebegitunyakah kau ingin tau?"

"Ya…."

Sasuke kembali terkekeh karena tau sakura sudah mulai ingin tau tentang dirinya, penasaran dengan semua hal tentanggnya, bukankah itu memang hal yang wajar untuk seseorang yang telah tujuh tahun tinggal bersama seseorang yak tidak di kenalinya dengan jelas.

"Suatu saat aku akan memberitaumu"

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin satu hal lagi…

….Sejak kapan kau menikah dan sejak kapan kau bercerai?"

"Hn, aku menikah saat aku berumur 28 tahun, dan pernikahanku hancur 4 bulan yang lalu"

Jelas Sasuke singkat.

Rasanya sakura ingin lari dan terjun dari apartemennya yang berada di lantai 9, Sasuke sudah menikah dan baru bercerai 4 bulan lalu, berarti semenjak ia sudah satu tahun ia menjalani hubungan terlarang ini bersama Sasuke yang sudah memiliki keluarga.. astaga ia benar benar pantas mendapat cap sebagai perempuan murahan sekarang

Satu pertanyaan yang terbesit di kepala Haruno Sakura,

"Apa kalian bercerai karena istrimu tau tentang hubungan kita?"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Balasan ripiu :**

**Kynthia Channing : **Kita sekaki dong xD *tos salam kenal juga ya^^

**Eysha CherryBlossom : **wahaha mungkin *liriksasu, iya dan iya :)

**azizaanr **: iya ini udah update :)

** 1 : **iya ini udah update :)

**hanazono yuri :** oke^^

**Tuyul jadi ultramen :** sip^^

**Aiko Asari :** gak tau juga sih, author sendiri aja bingung :3, umur sasu gak nyampe segitu kok mhihihi, terimakasih^^

Yasir : *LoL entahlah belum kepikiran wrong rightnya xD tapi ikutin aja siapa tau ada xD, ikutin aja ceritanya biar tau *difenthung, oke ;)

Chntyia : iya neng, makasih udah ngasih tau :v ikutin terus ya ceritanya

Uchiha Jidat : seperti yang ada di atas, iya ini udah updat. iyaaa^^

Albert : Makasih atas pemberitahuannya^^ albert-san, sankyu, amin hehehe.

**Wah wah wah, Lala suka tanggapan dari kalian loh, ternyata rasanya gini ya banyaknya review ini emang bikin kita semangat buat kita ngelanjutin fic yang kita buat, tapi bagi Lala tanggapan dari readers itu adalah yang lebih penting, kotak review selalu ada buat kalian yang ingin memberikan komentar, pertanyaan, saran dll jadi apapun kesalahan yang lala perbuat tolong di beritahu dan di maafkan ya.  
><strong>

**, ya Lala tau lala masih sangat sangat sangat newbie dalam menulis fic, tulisan yg amberagul emeseyu , typo everywhere, bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD ahhh banyak sekali kesalahan yang Lala buat, Lala juga ngerasa untuk chap ini terlalu pendek xD entar chapter depan Lala bakalan coba buat lebih panjang lagi ya...****  
><strong>

**Gomen karena fic ini sangat absurd, maaf ya, Lala bakalan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan kesalahan Lala :') mohon dukungannya ya!  
><strong>

**Dan yang masih mau fic ini berlanjut Review ya, supaya Lala tau di mana kesalahan Lala :)**

**Sampai berjumpa di chap depan!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**PinkLalaBlue *kissatuatu  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY : PinkLalaBlue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura mendengus sebal, sudah tiga hari ini ia tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang kata kata sasuke malam itu selalu terngiang-ngiang di dalam benakny, kata kata sasuke malam itu, saat dimana ia mencoba menelusuri tentang kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke seseorang yan sudah tujuh tinggal bersamanya.

"Tsk..sialan"

Sakura mendesis mencoba melupakan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini, ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya di atas tempat tidur dan melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi yang terletak dikamarnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan berangkat ke sekolah, dan sebaiknya sakura bersiap siap jika tidak ingin di marahi Orochimaru-sensei yang sangat ia takuti itu. Sakura mulai melepaskan gaun tidur yag ia kenakan beserta pakaian dalam yang ia pakai saat ini, Sakura menatap lama bayangan dirinya pada cermin besar yang ada di kamar mandi kamarnya, ia terkekeh kecil saat mendapati tanda kepemilikan yang tersebar di beberapa daerah di bagian bagian tertentu tubuhnya yang sudah tampak memudar, memudar?

"Dimana dia sekarang"

Tatapan sakura menjadi sangat sendu, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Apa Sakura harus lari?

Apa Sakura harus tetap seperti ini ? Menjadi seorang perusak rumah tangga orang?

Bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Sakura juga hubungan rumah tangga Sasuke menjadi hancur, dia juga korban. Pada saat itu Sakura juga belum tau status apa yang disandang pria berumur 34 tahun itu.

Sakura ingin lari, tapi apa dia bisa?

Ingin lari kemana?

Siapa yang akan membiayai hidupnya?

Sakura masih ingin bersekolah setidak tidaknya samai ia lulus SMA, kalau perlu sampai ke jenjang yang setinggi tingginya. Tapi apa benar hidupnya akan terus menerus seperti ini? Terus menerus menjalani hubungan tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti, tanpa ikatan, dan tanpa status yang jelas?

Berbicara tentang status, kira kira status apa yang cocok untuk gadis seperti Haruno Sakura? Kekasih? Simpanan? Hanya sekedar teman bermain diranjang? Anak angkat? Jangan membuat Sakura teringat dengan pemikirannya sewaktu ia diajak sasuke untuk tinggal bersama pria itu, itu hanya pemikiran Sakura tujuh tahun yang lalu, dan berubah saat mereka sudah mulai memasuki kegelapan dan Sakura tak tau kapan tuk kembali ke jalan yang benar, jalan yang benar? Kapan Sakura pernah berada di jalan yang benar? Sejak lahir ia memang berada di jalan yang menyimpang dari kebenaran.

Sakura menundukan wajahnya hingga poninya mentupi sebagian wajah cantiknya, ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali menatap cermin yang ada didepannya, lama. Ia tersenyum misterius kearah cermin tersebut, jika cermin itu benda hidup mungkin ia sudah lari karena ketakutan melihat mimic wajah yang dikeluarkan oleh sakura.

"Tentu saja, kenapa aku begitu bodoh… bukankah aku dibesarkan olehnya untuk menjadi budak nafsunya semata? Hahahahahaha… Sakura.. Sakura.

Sakura tertawa dengan suara yang menakutkan, jatuhnya butiran bening suci pun tak dapat dielakkan lagi dari matanya, Haruno Sakura benar benar kacau saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menikmati guyuran air menyegarkan dari shower, ia mencoba untuk rileks sejenak melepaskan beban pikiran yang akhir akhir ini terus menerus menggangunya tanpa henti. Rasa bersalah dan penyesalan adalah hal yang saat ini Sasuke rasakan. Sasuke menyesal atas apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Ia menyesal, karena menepati janjinya sendiri kepada sesorang untuk menjaga Sakura dengan baik, ia terlalu mudah untuk dipengaruhi oleh bisikan setan dan nafsunya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat itu, ia sangat amat teramat menyesal karena tidak bisa menahan hormon laki lakinya yang sedang menggebu gebu pada Sakura yang memang sekarang sedang mengalami pertumbuhan drastis pada tubuhnya, bagian bagian tubuh Sakura yang mulai tumbuh membesar memang sangat menggoda dan sayang untuk di lewatkan oleh laki laki seperti Sasuke. Tanpa Sasuke sadari ini adalah yang pertamakali untuknya tertarik kepada seorang gadis yang bahkan belum meginjak umur 17 tahun itu.

Sasuke bahkan tak tau apa yang sebenarnya saat itu terjadi, yang ia tau ia han ya membaringkan Sakura di Sofa yang berada di ruang tv, mencium panas gadis itu, melucuti pakaian mereka satu persatu tanpa sehelai benang pun yang tersisa.

Sasuke tak dapat melupakan tubuh indah dari gadis bersurai merah tersebut, di mana tangan tangannya menjelajahi setiap bagian bagian dan lekukan lekukan tubuh nya, wajah cantiknya yang memerah ekpresi yang sangat sangat menggugah iman, dan tak lupa suara desahan dan pekikkan pekikkan kecil yang ia keluarkan dari mulut manisnya semakin membuat Sasuke tak rela untuk tidak melakukan apa yang setan setan itu bisikan pada padanya.

"Haaah….."

Sasuke menghela nafas, sepertinya ia akan melakukan 'sedikit' pekerjaan yang akan menambah waktunya di dalam kamar mandi. Salahnya karena mengingat dan membayangkan sesuatu yang membuat hormonnya meningkat, ya setidaknya itu akan membuatnya sedikit lega.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WRONG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sudah lelah kapan Sasuke datang menemuinya, sudah tepat seminggu laki laki tampan itu meninggalkannya tanpa member kabar apapun, 'Apa dia sedang mencari simpanan baru' Bermacam macam pikiran tak bermoral berkeliaran di kepala Sakura.

'Apa Sasuke mencintainya'

Deg….

Sakura tak pernah memikirkan hal itu, ia terlalu terbuai dengan apa yang ia alami saat ini sehingga ia melupakan satu hal yang penting yang mungkin harus ia ketahui. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit jingga yang mulai menggelap di atas sana.

"Sa….ra…ku….ra"

Sakura apa ia sedang berdelusi, seseorang memanggilnya?

Sakura mengalihkan pada pandangannya kepada laki laki berambut merah di depannya, Sakura membulatkan matanya ketika tau siapa laki laki yang berada di hadapannya ini

"Nagato"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura menghammbur ke pelukan ke laki laki yang diketahui bernama Nagato itu "Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, apa kau merindukanku? Hahaha jangan jangan kau sudah melup… ah bahkan mungkin kau tidak peduli lagi padaku mengingat kau pergi dari panti tanpa berpamitan denganku? Haha iyakan?"

Sakura hanya membiarkan sahabat lamanya ini berceloteh panjang "Bodoh"

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, sangat sangat merindukanmu. Keadaan waktu itu sangat rumit bagiku, maafkan aku"

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya di dada Nagato, sedangkan laki laki itu hanya terkekeh kecil mendengarkan pernyataan perempuan berambut bermata indah ini "Aku mengerti, mungkin di adopsi oleh Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan itu, kau jadi lupa denganku"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, memukul ringan bahu lakilaki berambut merah itu "Bodoh"

Nagato adalah satu satunya teman yang iya miliki pada saat dipanti asuhan dulu, ya memang benar keadaan saat itu sangat rumit sehingga ia lupa berpamitan dengan Nagato yang saat itu sedang pergi bergabung dengan anak anak panti asuhan lain yang pergi meminta dana sumbangan untuk panti asuhan mereka.

"Ku dengar saat kau pergi bersama Uchiha Sasuke itu dia sudah bertunangan ya, kalau di mendengar dengar kisah perjuangan hidup Sasuke itu rumit juga ya"

Sakura menyeringit "Maksudmu?"

"Dia itukan satusatunya pewaris Uchiha yang masih tersisa, orang tua dan kakak laki lakinya meminggal saat kecelakaan pesawat delapan tahun yang lalu, kesihan sekali ya harus mati matian bekerja membangun perusahaan keluarganya sendirian"

Sakura hanya diam, dia tidak tau apa apa tentang Sasuke, lebih baik diam dan berpura pura tau tentang Sasuke, bersikap sewajar wajarnya. "Eh dia juga sudah bercerai ya? Ah tidak kusangka padahal katanya mereka sudah memiliki anak, hei Sakura apa kau tau alasan kenapa mereka bercerai?"

Sakura diam bingung ingin menjawab apa, ia menggerak gerakkan matanya mencari cari jawaban yang tepat "Aku tidak tau, aku tinggal di rumah yang berbeda dari mereka"

"begitu ya, hmm oh iya kalau tidak salah nama istrinya itu adalah…..

Sakura memejamkan mata siap mendengar nama yang mungkin akan membuatnya kembali tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

Tiba tiba bus yang Sakura tunggu datang "ahh sayang sekali, mungkin kita akan bertemu lain kali busmu sudah datang"

Mungkin belum saatnya Sakura mengetahui nama mantan istri Sasuke "Aku bersekolah di KHS kau bisa menemuiku saat jam ulang sekolah nanti jika ingin bertemu"

Sakura tersenyum seraya meninggalkan Nagato yang masih duduk di halte berjalan dan menaiki bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke apartemennya, sebelum benar benar memasuki bus Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Nagato "Sampai jumpa",bus pun berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya, yang ditinggalkan pun hanya tersenyum kecil, Nagato menghalau pemikirannya yang sempat terlintas "Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, semoga kami-sama melindungi gadis itu".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini sakura kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, ia melepaskan sepatunya dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sakura melempar sembarang tas yang ia pakai, setelah itu melucuti semua material yang menempel padanya, menarik handuk dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi Sakura teralu lelah untuk memikirkan semua yang telah diketahuinya hari ini, ia ingin cepat cepat beristirahat sekarang.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berbalut kimono handuk sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil setelah mengeringkan rambutnya, tanpa berpakaian terlebih dahulu Sakura berjalan menuju kamar Sasuke.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Sasuke berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, Sakura dapat mencium aroma Sasuke di mana mana, Sakura tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi, butiran suci itu jatuh dengan bebas, mengalir ke pipinya ,dadanya terasa sangat sakit, sakit sampai rasanya ingin meledak. Sakura menangis dalam diam tanpa isakan ia bangkit berjalan menuju lemari pakaian Sasuke, ia membuka lemari tersebut melihat lihat baju yang ada di sana. Sakura mengambil kemeja berwarna hitam milik Sasuke, Sakura membuka handuk kimononya dan memakai kemeja tersebut dengan hanya mengancingkan tiga kancing tengahnya, sedangkan dua kancing teratas tidak terkancing dengan baik.

Sakura tidak perduli dengan keadaanya sekarang. Masih dalam keadaan menangis Sakura masuk menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar Sasuke ia mengisi air bathup dengan penuh lalu masuk kedalamnya, Sakura tidak tau berapa lama ia akan begini, pikirannya benar benar kacau.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkah kakinya menuju parkiran khusus tempat dimana mobilnya berada, tujuannya saat ini adalah menuju tempat seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya, seseorang yang juga sangat ia khawatirkan saat ini. Sasuke sempat berfikir akan membiarkan Sakura tenang untuk sementara waktu tanpa dirinya, tapi Sasuke sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak bertemu dengan wanitanya ia merasakan ada hal yang tidak baik yang akan terjadi, ia segera masuk kedalam mobil dan melesat menuju tempat tujuannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

**Hi! Lala yang amberegul datang kembali wkwkwwkw semoga EYD nya gak seberantakan kemaren hehehe, oh ya makasih ya makasih banget sama yang udah nge-RnR makasih atas komentar komentar kalian yang memba**ngun *bungkuk360derajat* *jungkirbanglikdong(?)* *abaikan* **  
><strong>

****..****

****.****

****.****

****Balasan Ripiu :****

**azizaanr : ini udah update kok^^**

**zeedezly : bisa jadi *difenthung***

**Tuyul Jadi Ultraman : loh? Iya^^**

**UchiHaruno Misaki : hehehe *garukgarukkevala* gapapa kok :3 hehheh makasih ya atas pemberitahuan kesalahan kesalahannya^^ nah ini udah panjang belom? *kedipkedipgenit* maafkan kesalahan kesalahan Lala ya *kedipkedipgenitlagi* oke, sekali lagi makasih ya^^**

**Eysha cherryBlossom : hahaha :v Lala juga penasara siapa mantan istrinya Sasu :v makasih atas pemberitahuannya ya^^, entah kenapa kalau nulis Corp itu bawaannya selalu Crop x3 maafkanlah kesalahan Lala yang satu ini.**

**hanazono yuri : iya^^**

**ongkitang : Oke^^**

**Haruka Smile : Iya, ini udah update.**

**Aiko Asari : hahaha,makasih^^. Makasih ya atas dukungannya^^**

**rainy de : hahaha iya kenapa ya? *digantung*iya ini udah update^^**

**Yassir : hehehe maaf ya,nah hal itu bakalan Lala pikirin lagi kedepannya, oke ^^**

**Manda : iya^^**

**eegitu : iya, kesian ya :v**

**kitsune : Lala juga penasaran loh :v iya^^**

**dewaz : iya ini udahupdate^^**

**Luca Marvell : Hmm gimana ya, pantengin aja chap chap selanjutnya siapa tau kalau kamu bakalan ada di chap depan :v *digorok***

**Ryu : iya ini udah update kok bebh^^**

**Guest : Makasih, iya ini udah update kok^^**

**mantika mochi : iya ya :v**

**Semoga chap ini lebih baik dari yang kemaren, jangan lupa RnR yaa^^ **

***hugandkissatuatu***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sign,**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PinklalaBlue *Kissatuatu***


End file.
